Locomotives have electronic components such as lights, on-board monitoring systems comprising microprocessors and display systems, and other related electronic elements. The power to operate these components is provided by a system battery that is charged by the running locomotive engine. However, many of these components continue to operate even when the locomotive is in a stand-by mode of operation, where the engine may be shutdown and the locomotive is stationary.
Accordingly, during a stand-by mode of operation, as may occur when a locomotive is parked on a siding for a long term, the engine is periodically operated until the battery is re-charged, after which time the engine is shutdown. When the battery charge has dissipated, the engine is again started, and the charging procedure is repeated. Such operation enables the various electronic components to be maintained active during the entire stand-by mode of operation.